


Underground Rescue (illustration)

by khorazir



Series: The Summer Boy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir
Summary: All kinds of danger lurk in the disused stations of the London Tube ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, okay, since so many people have wondered about the story behind this image, I guess I'll actually have to write it (so much for writing only one story at the time ... ;)). This new story is going to be a (hopefully) short sequel to [_The Summer Boy._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8460733/chapters/19382227) I have a few ideas for what's going to happen next in that verse that fit in well with the underground setting of the painting. The larger _Summer Boy_ sequel set in the Lake District will come after this interim fic. So do watch this space.


	3. Chapter 3

The first chapter (of two) of the story inspired by this artwork is up: [_Underground Rescue_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11802465/chapters/26623035)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed working on this Holmestice entry. My recipient's wishes left a lot of room for creativity. For the watercolour I ultimately painted, I tried to keep a somewhat scary, mysterious mood reminiscent of some episodes of the X-Files, but in a setting that's more typically "Sherlock" (a disused London Tube station), and a Hurt/Comfort scene which shows the close, trusting relationship between the two protagonists.


End file.
